User blog:Scarlett123/Speechless: Part 1
Hey guys it's Scarlett123 and I'm going to be starting a new 'novel' on here called 'Speechless'.... I hope you like it. ' Chapter 1~ Circus of The Mind Out in the nothern end of Reno, Nevada was a small theatre. It was a square red-brick building with a single door and no windows and could have been a bank or possibly a chapel but for the neon sign over the door. It was supposed to read 'THE RENO PLAYHOUSE', but half the letters had fused so that you could only read through a fading light 'HERE LOSE' It wasn't exactly the most attractive invitation in a city that was dedicated to gambling, where every other building seemed to be a casino and where the hotel, the bars, even the launderettes, were stuffed with slot machines. Despite its name, the Reno Playhouse hadn't actually put on a play from the day it had been built. Instead, it provided a temporary home to a long line of second-rate performers: singers and dancers, magicians and comedians who had all been famous briefly, a very long time ago. These were the type of people who performed night after night, trying to entertain the audience who were only thinking of the money they had come to win, or worse, the money they had already lost. The next performance was due to begin in an hour's time. Two boys got off a bus. They were walking down the pavement, dressed casually in baggy jeans and T-shirts, one of them carrying a backpack. It was obvious that they were twins, about fourteen years old. Both very slim, their hair was black and messy, hanging down to their neck and they both had brown eyes. One was a couple centimeters taller than the other. He said something and the other boy laughed. Then they turned the corner and a moment later they were gone The show that was currently at the Reno Playhouse, that had been there for six months, was called 'The Circus of the Mind'. There was a glass panel next to the front door, and behind it a black and white poster showing the eyes and forehead of what might have been a hypnotist or a magician. His hands floated about him, the fingers pointing towards the viewer. It read: ''The Circus of the Mind' Be amazed! Join us in a wonderful adventure into the human mind! Featuring: Kenjolino Swahami- World famous hypnotist Mr Green- Master magician Kirby Zor- Indian illusionist Phillip and Scott Parker- telepathic twins Irisa Brown- Comedian Performance times: 8:00 PM & 9:30 PM Tickets: $40-60 (Senior citizens at half price) By ten to eight a small crowd had already gathered on the pavement, waiting for the door to open. There were about fifty people, most of them attracted by the leaflets given to them in the hotels they were staying at. They had been taunted when they saw that it read 'Five dollars off- this week only.' But actually it was five dollars off every time. The same leaflets had been given out every time 'The Circus of the Mind' played, it attracted more audience. The crowd was already starting to wonder if the show was going to amaze or mystify them in the slightest. The dusty brickwork, broken sign and the single, amateurish poster was hardly promising. On the other hand there wasn't much else in Reno that they could do for forty dollars and it was probably too late to ask for a refund. There was a loud rattle and the doors swung open, pushed from the inside. As one, the crowd moved forward. There were a few drinks and boxesof sweets in the foyer but they were overpriced and no one ever bought anything. Almost unwillingly, they produced their tickets and passed through a narrow archway into the main auditorium. The theatre contained two hundred seats and was shaped like a horseshoe around an elevated wood stage. A red curtain- tatty and faded- hung down. At exactly eight o' clock, the sound system blasted out a burst of pop music and the curtain rose to reveal a young blond girl about thirteen years old. "Hello," she smiled warmly. "My name is Irisa Brown, welcome to The Circus of the Mind. Up first we have Scott and Phillip Parker. The telepathic twins, if you don't know what telepathic means, you're an alien and you should make yourself known Mr or Ms Alien." Irisa smiled and the audience gave a little laugh. "They will show us their magical ability of reading each others minds, which I personally don't think is very good for picking up girls." Those weren't her words. All that was made for her to say. She didn't even find the joke slightly funny. "So if you would please welcome, the Parker twins." There was a faint round of applause and the two boys that had gotten off the bus walked on stage. "Hello," Phillip said. "My name is Phillip Parker, and this is my brother Scott." He motioned to the other boy who was a few centimeters shorter than him. "For a long time now, we have known that we have the ability, the power, to read each others minds and communicate with each other too. That is what we will demonstrate for you today," he smiled. As he was talking Irisa had been carrying a stack of five newspapers and was now on stage. Category:Blog posts